


Ruined

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU: Lucas and Clancy are friends, Boys Kissing, Lucas and Clancy go in search of it, Lucas misplaced his cellphone, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, No Eveline, No infection, Resident Evil 7, Touch-Starved, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Lucas misplaced his phone so he and Clancy go in search for it.





	

Lucas let out a strangled breath, hands balled at his sides before lifting up a couch cushion and tossing it across the room where several others lay sprawled. Abandoned by his temper. “Where the fuck is it?”

Clancy sat on one of the couches that had no cushions, legs pulled to his chest and quietly watched Lucas pace back and forth across the room. Seething under his breath while Zoe wandered in several times, a cigarette she wasn’t supposed to light.

“This is your fucking fault.” He veers and shoots a glare at Clancy.

Taken back by the accusation, Clancy sneers in return. “Me? I’m not the one dancing throughout the fucking house after your parents left.” They both look to Zoe who’s leaned against the wall with a cigarette between her fingers.

She arches a brow. “Clancy’s right, you were dancing like they died.”

Lucas crosses his arms and looks away from both of them. “Always ganging up on me.”

The first time they met, they barely talked. Lucas wore a disinterested expression, constantly staring at his phone, brows pushed together where he disappeared in his own world. A place where Clancy accidentally wandered into, like a gravitation pull, suspended in air before hitting the ground.

It was a rough meeting, Lucas was like a razor edge. Sharp with intensity and lacking restraint, he said and did what he wanted with a careful ease of his fingertips. Tugging Clancy with a promise of a smile and a rarity of bless in the way he laughed. There was a design flaw, a strategy of complicated nerves that wrung Lucas to a brink of sparking wires.

It was the way he closed the space with Clancy. Where he isolated him from others, and at first, Clancy didn’t notice until things around him began to fade. The temper wasn’t always directed at him, but he was able to peel it back where his heart quivered.

_Exposed and deprived._

“You’ve danced all over the house,” Clancy said, sighing. He stood and placed a hand on Lucas’s arm, noticing the way his head tilted to the side, body leaning into his touch, “let’s go look around.”

“Okay,” Lucas says, turning around and striding toward the hall.

Zoe narrowed her eyes as he walked by before settling her gaze on Clancy. “Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid if he can’t find his phone.”

Clancy nodded and hurried after Lucas who was already at the top of the staircase. A burden that weighed him down by the striking cheekbones that protruded from his pale skin, the clear blue eyes that appeared innocent, but held something more deeper inside.

How would Clancy know that love felt like a sickness in his chest, an infatuation leaving him dreaming of impossibilities that clung to shaky urges. He sucked in a breath, mouth dry, a sensation of hungry pining.

 _Impossible._ He shoved it down as he rose to the last step with Lucas already walking down the hall, his gaze flittering to the floor for his phone. Concentrated, body taut with sharp lines beneath his green sweater, never fully exposed.

Clancy averted his gaze, ashamed of his wandering thoughts, spiking his heart to a rapid beat. There were places he wasn’t allowed to cross, a line that strained thin and unbearable. He would stay away as long as he could.

Lucas opened the bathroom door, stepping inside, he looked around the tub and opened the drawers to the sink. Clancy stood under the shower head, the room was clean, figuratively.

“Not in here,” Lucas says, walking up to Clancy and grabbing his arm, dragging him from the room.

“I can walk on my own.”

Lucas grunts, letting go. “Quit being so damn slow.” Like a razor, he eases the blade against the skin, wondering where to press down.

“Recreational room,” Lucas says, grabbing Clancy’s arm again and walking down the hall. Except he’s not dragging him, more like a reassurance that Clancy is there, his hand slips down, barely a tell tale touch against his wrist.

Clancy stares and the urges twist his heart, squeezing hard enough that it’s difficult to breathe. How did it get like this? Sensitive and needy, what a complicated thing, that razor had pushed and wasn’t sure how deep. Would it carve through skin, through vein and bone. Either way, it’ll hurt for a long time if he ever spoke the truth where emotions swirl in the depths of his heart. He did not want to be careless, not when he’d destroy what they already have.

It was only a fraction that he would ignore. His attempt crumbled when he visibly shuddered at the touch of Lucas’s fingers on the inside of his wrist. A soft press where his vein pulsed, tentative and closed in.

Lucas pushed the door open and glanced around. The room was empty, spacious and organized, the dust marked its emptiness. Lucas dropped his hand from Clancy’s wrist and wandered around.

Clancy watched him dance earlier, spinning with arms flaring out. He crossed his arms, fingers curling, avoiding mesmerizing the way Lucas smiled.

“Find it?” Clancy asked, leaning against the bar. He wasn’t sure if the phone was in the room, it was quiet and echoing that it could easily be heard if it fell from Lucas’s sweater pocket. He rubbed his wrist, trying to rid the feeling of Lucas’s fingers against his skin. Absent, unwillingly and burning, a phantom touch that set his teeth gritting.

Lucas rounded the bar and sighed. “I don’t know. Let’s check my old room.” They leave with a space between that lets Clancy breathe.

The door was left open and the room was old from use. Small beds not made for Lucas and Zoe’s height, toys lay strewn along the floor, puzzle boxes, posters on the wall and two separate dresses sitting on either side.

Clancy looks up at the ladder that led to Lucas’s attic where he set up his laptop and camera system. A small project he wanted to expand in the next few months, a secret embedded in his devious smiles whenever they brought it up.

Clancy sits down on Lucas’s bed, it groans beneath his weight and he picks up a baseball from the floor. Tossing it in the air, trying his hardest not to watch Lucas’s stilted movements.

What an abstract of clarification when it comes to his feelings. He never figured in his life that he would have this problem. Not for someone like Lucas who twists around and looks at him, penetrating and dark.

“Not in here,” Lucas says, focused entirely on Clancy, inescapable, seized by expectation that fades their surrounding and thoughts in his head.

_Who was he without this?_

The urges pulse to life once again. Suppressing it when Lucas sits beside him, taking the ball from his hands and throws it in the hall.

“You’re not trying to hide it, are you?” Lucas asked. A whisper profound, leaving Clancy flushed. Was he obvious? He tried his hardest to ignore it, to hide it, it wasn’t enough for the razor to cut into flesh.

“Don’t hide it,” Lucas says, taking Clancy’s hand and turning him toward him. Like falling in love with tragedy, he shakes with fear and yearns for it, a complication that could burn right through him. He leans in and connects their lips.  

 _Ruined._ Clancy digs his fingers into Lucas’s shoulders, dragging him closer. His mind fades, like the surrounding. He breathes in Lucas, yearning for him. An infiltration inside his lungs. The blade cut smooth and he does not care. Overwhelmed and dizzy, he’s lying on his back with Lucas crawling ontop, lips barely touching.

He opens his eyes at the sound of Lucas chuckling. “You’re fucking deprived. Should’ve said something weeks ago, could’ve got this out of your system.” He turns his head, pressing their lips together again, before wreaking havoc inside his mouth with the tangle of his tongue that set his body craving for more.

Clancy moans, arching, pulling at Lucas’s arms. He can’t help but sob at his own intense emotions bursting through. He knows it’s pathetic, but he ignores his pride and shame, focused solely on the heat washing through his body in need. Tense and delicious, leaving him gasping as Lucas pulls back.

“Fuck. Why didn’t you say something?” Lucas says, kissing his forehead and wiping the tears from his face. "So fucking pretty..."

“Ah.. fuck.” Clancy closed his eyes, panting. “L-Lucas.. Lucas.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Lucas said, unzipping his sweater, before he could shrug it off, they both heard a knock at the door.

Clancy looked up at the same time Lucas turned around. Zoe stood in the doorway, a smile tugging at her lips with Lucas’s phone in her hand. “Kitchen counter.” She tossed it at them, landing near Clancy’s head, “and if you’re going to have sex, mind closing the door.” She grabbed the knob and left them alone in the room.

Clancy groaned, head falling back on the pillow with his hands covering his flushed face. “Fuck.”

Lucas shrugs off his sweater where he discards it on the floor, he wore a loose shirt underneath. “I don’t have the necessities for sex and fucking on a small bed wouldn’t be comfortable enough.”

Clancy peeks through his fingers and glares. Body still thrumming, but for a moment, he ignores it and sits up, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s waist. “Shut the fuck up.”

Lucas laughs, combing through Clancy’s hair with his fingers. “I could jerk you off later, if that’ll help with the tension.” The image makes Clancy groan in his chest, digging his fingers in his back. “Is that a yes?”

The blade did not cut through, it left him raw, and Clancy shuddered when he leaned up and pulled Lucas down for another kiss. Something so small that soothes Clancy’s entire body, sensitive and shaky with unending nerves.

He didn't say no.


End file.
